The Suoh family's ugly duckling
by charrybarry
Summary: Tamaki thought he was one of the luckiest boys on earth, but what happens when he finds out about his real family?


**Disclaimer: I do not own le Ouran. I am NOT le French.**

**My 7th**** year: **

**I'm walking in the streets of France my mother's hand in mine. Taking in the scent of a nearby pastry shop, I love this, I refuse to lie to myself. I must be the luckiest little boy in the world. Then we pass a park, and something catches my eye. It's a red and white checkered picnic blanket, and sitting on top of it is a family. They have two kids about my age, a boy, and a girl. They are running around the blanket, it looks as if the boy is trying to catch the little girl. There is one older looking girl sitting down on the cloth watching them, she sees a boy walking towards them her age and runs up to him. She throws her arms around him, and plants a kiss on his lips. **

**Back on the blanket I then see a middle aged couple, the woman is laughing talking to another mid 40's looking woman across from her. To their left is an older couple probably late 60's but they still look just as happy. The man picks up a kiwi with his fork and feeds it to the woman, who laughs and bites it off the fork willingly. I sigh, maybe I'm not the luckiest boy in the world after all.**

"**What's wrong Tamaki?" My mother asks me once we are home, ever since I saw that family in the park I have been wondering about it. Why don't I have that? Is something wrong with me? Did something happen to them? Why doesn't mother ever talk about them to me? I wanted to know.**

"**Mommy," I say, "do we have any other family?" I can see her visibly stiffen, but I try to stay calm as she does also, kneeling down to me.**

"**Well, yes honey of course we do."**

"**Like what? Aunties, uncles, cousins? What about grandpa's or grandma's?" She flinches at the last suggestion.**

"**Listen, most of our family… well they live very far away. So we don't get to see them that often, that's all. Maybe when you're older… you'll be able to see them!" She says smiling, and I can't help but smile back. My mother always did have the most beautiful smile, whenever I saw her like that, it would always be the best part of my day.**

**My 13****th**** year:**

**I am sitting on the stool of the piano, playing some music for my mother. She always loved hearing me play, so I did it whenever she asked, and whenever I felt as though she needed it. I never minded it, I loved playing for her, it was another opportunity for me to see her smile.**

**Suddenly the phone rang, I stopped playing and stood up to get it. But my mother had already picked it up from her bedside table.**

"**Hello?… Oh! Why hello miss-… I see well can we-….Mm hmm… Yes… well I guess I will just talk to Tamaki about this… alright so when can we meet you?… Okay,… okay well we'll see you then." She put the phone back and lay back down on her bed, she was looking straight at the ceiling, I started to play again, but stopped.**

"**What did you say you would talk to me about?" I asked, she weakly sat up and looked at me, her long blond hair was a little frizzed, and her big blue eyes looked a little faded.**

"**That was your grandmother…She… says she has something… important, to tell both of us."**

"**Do you have any clue what?" I asked, I still remember that day back when I was 7 and since then mother has rarely ever spoken about our family.**

"**Not exactly, but Tamaki… I think she knows how sick I am.." I am silent for a moment. She makes it sound like an extremely bad thing. And since she has barely ever talked about her in front of me, I have no idea what kind of woman she is.**

"**Is, that bad?" I ask, I keep getting a sense that soon something terrible is going to happen to her, to both of us.**

"…**I…don't know." She said. Those three words, were possibly some of the scariest words burned into my memory.**

**My 15****th**** year:**

"**Is everybody here? Ready?" I ask clapping my hands. Everyone showed up. Hunny senpai, Mori senpai, Kyouya, even the Hitachiin twins. We were getting ready to open for the first time. I walked up to where they were all standing, waiting for me, and I walk past a mirror. Something shined in my face, I look towards it and see a mirror, the thing, or **_**things, **_**shining at me were my teeth and I gasp. When I saw my smile walking towards the new host club members I caught a glimpse of my mother, and her smile. I stare at myself a little longer before I hear a light groan. I snap out of it quickly realizing that the other members probably thought I was just staring at myself out of self centeredness.**

**Now I go and stand in front of the host club taking it all in. It seems all the member's faces are different. Mori senpai has a straight face on, and I have a feeling that isn't going to be changed. Hunny looks very over excited and I am glad that more than one of us feels that way. The Hitachiin twins both have very similar expressions, though one looks a bit more optimistic, a bit less intimidating. And Kyouya has a face of pure interest, I'm sure he is intrigued on what the outcome will be.**

_**I've done it. **_**I thought to myself, an instant flashback and I go back to looking at the family on the picnic blanket. **_**Now I finally have found my family. **_

_**Author's note: Aw… Poor Tamaki! I feel so bad for the guy! Please R&R!**_


End file.
